Always
by davis-baker
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been through a lot. But they know in the end they'll always be together. Always. A series of oneshots based on Brucas and their married life. Please R&R!


**A/N - Hey! I know I haven't been on here for quite a while; I am very sorry. Unfortunately, I can't say I will be updating any of my other stories soon...I'm very, very, very sorry. It's just I was very busy for a while and then when I finally sat down to write the new chapters...my mind went completely blank. Again, I am extremely sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Hopefully some new ideas for the stories will come to me. **

**Now, on to this new story called, 'Always'. **

**It will be a series of very random one-shots based on Brucas' married life. I hope you enjoy. Let me know if I should continue. **

**Also, tomorrow is my 13****th**** birthday (YAY) so reviewing would make my birthday extremely special. So PLEASE review! Thanks in advance!!! **

**Enjoy ---- Melissa (Seth-n-Summer4ever)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1 - Always

"How's my makeup, tutor girl?"

"Brooke," Haley replied exasperated, "For the millionth time, it's fine."

"Fine? Just fine? That's all? Not perfect, not even good?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's great, it's perfect."

"Now you're lying to me." Brooke pouted as she sank down in a chair by a mirror, trying her best not to wrinkle her wedding dress.

Today was the day that Lucas and Brooke have been looking forward to for like, ever. It was also a huge relief to both Nathan and Haley so they wouldn't have to hear Brooke complain about how Peyton would get in the way of she and Lucas' relationship. They would be getting married within the next hour and Peyton was no where to be found.

"Brooke," Haley said as she sat in a chair next to Brooke's, "Even if your makeup was a huge mess Lucas would still love you. He doesn't care how your makeup is."

"I know. I'm sorry about my complaining. I just...I don't know...want this day to be special."

"Of course it will be special. You guys are getting married!"

"Haley, you know what I mean. More special than _their_ wedding was."

"Lucas and Peyton's wedding?"

"Did you have to say her name on my big day?"

"Sorry. But look. They aren't together anymore because Lucas realized that he doesn't love Peyton. He loves you, and only you. He's not gonna hurt you again."

"I know...I'm just...scared. I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

"Well don't you think you should have thought about that before you said yes when he asked you to marry him." Haley joked to her friend.

"You're right. There's no turning back now," Brooke replied as she wiped her teary eyes with her palm, "Crap...my makeup."

"Look, everyone has cold feet on their wedding day. I did, and I bet Nathan did too. We were young and we weren't sure if we were doing the right thing. And we've been through a hell of a lot. But now look at us. Okay? So this is normal. You love Lucas. Just remember that."

Brooke nodded. "Thanks Haley."

"No problem."

"Now...about my makeup."

"Right...let's get that fixed." Haley laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mommy," James Scott, Nathan and Haley's seven-year-old son opened the door where Brooke and Haley stood behind, "Are you guys ready?"

Haley looked over to where Brooke stood. The bride took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Okay. Well, I guess I should go out there now. Good luck. Everything's gonna be fine." Haley reassured Brooke as she took her son's hand and headed out the room.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Brooke repeated the words as she spun around in the large mirror getting a last look at herself. This was what she wanted, right? To become Mrs. Lucas Scott.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is so weird." Lucas mumbled as he fixed his tie.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I don't know. It's just this feels so different from when I was about to marry Peyton."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Well, good, but."

"There's no 'buts', Luke. Sometimes I just don't get you and Brooke. When things are going perfectly fine, you two always think that there's a problem. You guys need to learn that not everything is dramatic. You two are finally happy. No more Peyton...you two are finally going to be getting married. Trust me, man, everything is going to be fine."

"You're right. I love Brooke. Everything's going to be fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(Soon after)_

"Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Penelope Davis, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish, and protect, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lucas stared in her deep eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish, and protect, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Once Lucas saw Brooke walking towards him in the aisle all his fears went away. This is what he wanted all along. Brooke, not Peyton. It never was Peyton. But maybe, for some reason, Brooke and Lucas needed all that love triangle drama for them to end up right here, getting married.

Once Brooke made eye contact with Lucas all her fears went away. Who was she kidding? They're meant to be. Who cares what happened in the past? He hurt her, yes, but he also promised he wouldn't do that ever again. And she, now being his wife, has to trust him. That's all she can do at the moment, trust him and just hope he's telling the truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ya know," Brooke started once she and Lucas were alone, sitting down, moments before entering the wedding reception, "I was actually scared earlier."

"What? Why?" Lucas replied not revealing that he too was scared.

"Well I don't know. I was just nervous that this whole thing wouldn't work out. That we hadn't changed from highschool. You know."

"Well let me tell you something. I have definitely changed. I will never be that stupid again. I love you, never will stop." He cupped her head in his hands and gave her a kiss.

"Well," Brooke replied, on the verge of tears, "I know you love me. It's just that you may love _another_ person."

"Brooke..."

"I know, I know. I was just scared. But I know it's only me. Not...not...Peyton."

"It is only you."

Brooke nodded. "I'm sorry...that I didn't trust you."

"Hey, it's okay. Truthfully, I wouldn't trust myself. But we're older now...we all won't make any of those stupid mistakes. So, are you glad you married me in the end?"

"Actually, I am. Now I get to dangle my _hot_ husband in front of all my friends faces and make them jealous." She said jokingly as she gave his cheeks a pinch.

"Oh really? 'Cuz I was thinking the same thing." He replied smugly.

"Hey!" She slapped his chest.

"What? So it's only fair when you joke like that?"

"Um...yes!"

"Oh, I am very sorry princess Brooke," She slapped him again in response, "I love you Mrs. Scott."

"I love you, too, Mr. Scott." Brooke giggled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"So, you ready to go in?" He asked, pointing to the room where all their guests where.

"If we must."

"Alright, let's go." He said, taking her hand in his.

Lucas and Brooke were always meant to be. _Always._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - So that's the first one-shot. As you can tell this story will probably be very cheesy and fluffy. **_**Most**_** one-shots are. So I'm warning you know, it will be very fluffy. But, there will be some drama in some chapters. Hope you enjoyed. Again, please leave a review, it will make my b-day extra happy! Thanks- Melissa. **


End file.
